Mohatu-daughter of Kion
Mohatu is a daughter of Kion and Jasiri in an Alternate universe of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. She is the next leader of Lion's Guard and his father's successor in this position. she is also her father's successor on the throne Appearance The front part of Mohatu's Fur Coat is light golden and part of her underbelly is paler Gold. Her front Part of her lower legs are Dark Gold. The back part of Mohatu's Fur Coat is gray that bears a slight purplish tint and part of her underbelly is dull pinkish orange. Her Back Part of her lower legs are Every dark shade of purple. She has Red stripe going from her forehead to the back of her head. Her Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on her shoulder. She also has a dark purple tail tuft. Personality Mohatu’s personality is a mix of her parents' personalty she likes to laugh, she can be jovial and sarcastic like any hyena she is also brave and she is a great warrior, probably as her father at her age has a lot of mature features: in contrast to young Simba and her aunt Kiara (when she was a child) she obeys her father as he was faithful to Simba. with greatness, she is a talented leader, just like her parents. History Legends of the Lion Guard:Protectors of the Pride Lands Great Big Crossover Crisis The Ultimate Lion Guard Day Season 2 Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy After gathering up all the other members of the army. Kion decides to get more help so he and Mhina went to the lion guard: new beginning universe where they seek help from Mohatu and her friends. Kion and Mohatu have a brief conversation with Slash before the attack begins. Mohatu fights alongside her siblings high on the Peak. When Kion's Army are forced into retreat and put into action their secret plan, Mohatu leaves the pride lands and flees to an unknown location. Reirei brings Mohatu and the other members of kion's Army to Slash's Lair, disguised as members of her own army. When Kion reveals himself, the rest of the army throw off their cloaks and the battle commences. Mohatu fights alongside her mother, father and her siblings in The Lair of the Lion Guard for the duration of the fight, whilst Kion and a few others confront Slash. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away and Elena uses the Infinite Stones to erase the slash's Army. At the end before mohatu and her friends leaves Winda reveals that the portal between the legends of the lion guard universe and Mohatu's universe will remain permanently opened. Battle of the Heroes When villains from both the legends of the lion guard universe and the lion guard: New Beginning universe has teamed up together to defeat their enemy. Tyrannical Lion Mohatu and her siblings was Mentioned in one of Evil Kion's conspiracy theories. From Old to New Mohatu was one of the Animals that came to see Askari and His lion guard. An Untold Secret SilverHeart and her group disguised themselves as Mohatu and her siblings and went to the pride lands to trick them into revealing their secrets that they can use against them. Trivia * She can travel to the Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride lands Universe and help and protect the inhabitants of the kingdom Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Characters Category:Kanapkuba's Characters